


Dancing In My Head

by SparkGoddess



Category: Actor RPF, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, British Actor RPF
Genre: Control, F/M, Filthy, Hair Pulling, Kissing, Naughty, Sweet, nice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-15 23:10:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2246847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SparkGoddess/pseuds/SparkGoddess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Choose Your Adventure. Naught or Nice, Filthy or Sweet. </p>
<p>Inspired by the GQ photographs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing In My Head

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. Enjoy! :)

Naughty:

 

I growl as I push him against the wall "Fucking British Man" I tear as his clothes as he smirks at me. I'd had to sit and watch him wear that suit and look like walking sex down the red carpet.

I'd somehow kept it together until we got home but now it was on. I was going to make him sorry for teasing me. For skimming his fucking fingers over my thigh as everyone watched the stage and I tried not to shake as he inched his fingers higher and higher up my legs.

"Look at you. So angry at me. It's hot" He smirked again and I felt something break in me "Oh you're going to pay, darling Ben" I said as I untied his tie then unbuttoned his shirt.

As soon as it was open, I ran a hand up his chest. I smiled sweetly before I scratched at it and he cried out "Fuck, that stings" He grabbed at my waist, pulling me closer then moving his hands to my ass.

"On your knees" I pulled his hands away and watched his eyes widened slightly before he complied "Now I get to smile, don't I?" I tilted his face to me before stroking his hair and pulling hard on it. His fingers dug into the carpet and he groaned.

"You teased me all night. All fucking night. Say you're sorry" I bent down to kiss him then bit down on his bottom lip. He whimpered "I'm sorry. So sorry" He panted as he looked into my eyes, his eyes dilated.

I smiled sweetly "I will forgive you as soon as you use that wicked tongue to better use" I released him, unzipping my dress and slipping out of it. I'd worn something lacy and black to match his suit. I crawled onto the bed, laying on my back and watching him as he now stood at the edge.

"I will apologize until you can't bear it any longer" He sat on the bed before shifting into position. He pulled me in, throwing my legs over his shoulders "Less talk, more action" I groaned as I could feel his tumble tickle at my thighs.

"As you wish" He looked into my eyes as he started. I gasped at the feeling of his tongue and stubble against me. I let him apologize over and over until I couldn't think or speak. Until I begged him to stop and he crawled to my side whispering things into my ear.

 

 

Nice:

 

He comes home on a cloud tonight. He's won. He'd texted me excitedly as soon as he did and I told him how happy I was for him.

He called and his words were slurred. He was having too much fun but I couldn't blame him for it. It was an honor and he was somehow always surprised.

I was home, getting thru some work things as his night only began. I didn't hear much from him after that but I was used to it. We couldn't talk all the time as we were both busy.

I was dozing off on the couch when I heard a soft knock on the door. I walked over to open the door and was greeted by a happy Benedict "Did I wake you?" He half whispered, half giggled as he walked inside.

"No, I was just heading to bed" I closed the door then he wrapped his arms around me "I danced. It wasn't the same without you" I pressed a kiss to his lips as we swayed.

"We can dance any time" I stroked his wild curls as he pulled me closer "I wanted to twirl you around. Hear you laugh as we both celebrated"

I sighed before taking a step back and taking his hand in mine "Come to bed. We'll dance in the morning" He followed along closely before we both stripped down and slipped into bed.


End file.
